Question: What is the volume of this cube? Drag on the cube to rotate it. 4 4
Explanation: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. Since this is a cube, all the sides are the same length. From the figure, we can find that the side length is $4$ To find the volume, we just cube this side length. $4^3 = 4 \times 4 \times 4$ $ = 64$ Thus, the volume of the cube is $64$.